Das Streben nach Perfektion
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Hermine Granger macht bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke einen fatalen Fehler, der sie ihren Abschluss und das ersehnte Stipendium kosten würde. Sie entscheidet sich zu etwas unüblichen Maßnahmen um zu retten was noch zu retten ist...
1. Von Mumien und Fledermäusen

Hallöchen an alle, die sich überlegen diese Story zu lesen.

Ich hoffe ihr tut es auch und ich werde mir Mühe geben schön brav jede Woche ein Update zu machen. Die Geschichte wird 6 Kapitle haben und ihre Hauptpersonen sind Severus Snape und Hermine Granger.

Und nun will ich euch gar nicht länger warten lasse und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

**♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

**♥ **

**Inhaltsangabe: **Hermine Granger macht bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke einen fatalen Fehler, der sie ihren Abschluss und das ersehnte Stipendium kosten würde. Sie entscheidet sich zu etwas unüblichen Maßnahmen um noch zu retten was zu retten ist.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst

ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

**Kapitel 1**

**♥ **

**Von Mumien und Fledermäusen **

Ich bin nervös.

Es ist zwar normal, dass ich bei Prüfungen nervös bin, das bin ich immer, obwohl es nie einen Grund dazu gibt, aber heute ist es besonders schlimm. Zwar habe ich für diese vorletzte Schulwoche mehr gelernt, als in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben, aber das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich ständig das Gefühl habe, es immer noch nicht gut genug zu können!

Dabei kann ich alles, jedes noch so kleine Detail, jede mögliche Anwendung von Nymphenblut, jede Auswirkung des Kesselmaterials auf jeden Trank der in den letzten Jahren dran gekommen war, einfach alles! Und trotzdem sitze sie jetzt hier und zittere.

Ich bin ja kaum fähig meine Feder ruhig zu halten und außerdem ist mir eiskalt. Gut, in den Kerkern ist es immer kalt, aber die Kälte die mir im Augenblick den Rücken hinunter kriecht, kommt eher von Innen.

Eine Bank neben mir sitzt Harry ziemlich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und versucht sich noch ein Mal an alles zu erinnern was vielleicht wichtig sein könnte. Wie er so ruhig sein kann ist mein ein Rätsel. Zwar hatten er und auch Ron sich wider Erwarten an ihre Wiederholungsstundenpläne gehalten, aber das reicht doch bei weitem nicht! Für Harry ist diese Prüfung wirklich unglaublich wichtig, er will schließlich Auror werden, jetzt da Voldemort tot ist.

Ron muss diese letzte Prüfung ja gar nicht schreiben, aber ihm können seine Ergebnisse eigentlich sowieso egal sein. Er wird nach Hogwarts professionell Quidditch spielen und da interessiert es schließlich keinen wie seine Noten aussehen. Der Glückliche! Obwohl, tauschen möchte ich mit ihm nicht. Ich auf einem Besen ist ja auch schon fast potentielle Körperverletzung für alle anderen um mich herum und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Quidditch war nie mein Ding...

Und genau deswegen ist diese letzte Prüfung für mich so verdammt wichtig! Von dieser einen Prüfung hängt alles ab, meine gesamte Zukunft! Ohne ein _Ohne Gleichen_ in Zaubertränke brauche ich mich gar nicht erst an der Universität zu bewerben! Und ohne ein _Ohne Gleichen_ in jedem Fach mit Höchstpunktzahl, kann ich das ganze gleich vergessen. Meine Eltern haben nicht das Geld um mir ein umfassendes Studium in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung zu finanzieren und meine einzige Chance ist dieses Stipendium!

Um Einiges entschlossener setzte ich mich gerade hin, obwohl ich sowieso schon so gerade auf den harten Stuhl sitze, dass mir schon jetzt der Rücken weh tut. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren oder wenigstens meine Hand ruhig zu halten.

Du schaffst das Hermine. Du schaffst das. Nur weiter so, wenn ich es mir nur lange genug einrede, glaube ich es vielleicht irgendwann selber…

Einer der Professoren des Ministeriums geht gerade an mir vorbei, oder besser gesagt schleicht an mir vorbei. Dieser Typ ist so alt, dass ich mich ernsthaft frage, ob er es schaffen wird durch alle Reihen zu gehen, ohne vorher an Herzversagen zu sterben. Er legte mir die Liste mit den Trankzutaten, die ich zur Verfügung haben werde auf den Tisch. Natürlich verkehrt herum.

Ein Blick, nur ein Blick und wüsste welchen Trank wir brauen müssen, das würde vielleicht helfen mich etwas zu beruhigen. Oder es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen…

Vorne stehen noch ein paar dieser fossilen Prüfer, obwohl, einer ist etwas jünger, der sieht so aus, als würde er das Ende der Prüfung noch überleben. Wie die Hühner auf der Stange stehen sie da, oder eher wie Geier, die darauf warten alle mit weniger als einem _Erwartungen übertroffen_ zum Abendessen zu verspeisen...

Beruhige dich Hermine, alles wird gut, du kannst das! Schaden kann es jedenfalls nicht sich das einzureden...

Aber wenn sie jetzt alle tot umfallen würden und an Altersschwäche sterben, was zugegeben gar nicht so abwegig ist, dann könnte niemand unsere Ergebnisse dem Ministerium überbringen! Obwohl, bis wir unsere Zeugnisse erhalten dauert es noch eine Woche, bis dahin könnten sie locker jemanden herschicken…

Und nach den Neuen Bestimmungen, die dieses Jahr in Kraft getreten sind, bringt mir das auch nicht viel. Es muss nämlich zuerst der zuständige Lehrer, in diesem Fall also Snape, die Proben der Zaubertränke begutachten und vorab bewerten, bevor sie zum Ministerium gebracht werden... und Snape sieht nicht so aus, als würde er in absehbarer Zeit den Löffel abgeben…

Jahre später hat dieser Prüfer es dann auch endlich geschafft uns allen unsere Zutatenlisten auszuteilen, sogar ohne dabei einzustauben, ich bin erstaunt! Dann dürfen wir die Blätter umdrehen und meine Augen überfliegen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die Zutaten. Noch bevor Snape die Tafel aufklappt auf der die Brauanweisung und der zu brauende Trank stehen, weiß ich welcher es ist.

Mmh… der ist zwar nicht sonderlich schwer, aber ein paar Tücken sind trotzdem versteckt. Dann mach ich mich mal an die Arbeit.

Als die Mumie mir schließlich die Zutaten Liste und eine keine Phiole mit einer Probe meines Zaubertrankes vom Tisch nimmt, bin ich den Tränen nahe.

Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht! Einen riesengroßen Fehler! Einen Fehler, den ich die ganze restliche Zeit versucht habe zu korrigieren! Einen Fehler der mich meinen perfekten Abschluss kosten wird!

„Beruhigen Sie Sich meine Liebe, sicher war es nicht so schlimm", meint die Mumie, aber ich schaffe es nicht ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Wenn der wüsste! Mein Trank ist lila, er sollte aber grün sein! Selbst der von Harry ist grün! Naja, blaugrün. Eher mehr blau als grün, aber das spielt keine Rolle! Meiner ist grundlegend etwas anderes, als das was er eigentlich sein sollte!

Ich war schon auf den nächsten Schritt konzentriert gewesen und dann hatte ich einmal zu viel gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt und dann auch noch das getrocknete Flussgras dazu gegeben! Als ich dann gemerkt habe, was ich getan hatte, war es schon zu spät gewesen. Ich war voll in diese Falle getappt, obwohl sie mir völlig bewusst gewesen war! Ein dummer Fehler der meinen ganzen Trank ruiniert hat! Ich habe dann versucht ihn hier und da etwas länger köcheln zu lassen, einige Zutaten zu verändern, oder das Feuer etwas zu schüren um noch etwas zu retten, aber damit habe ich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!!

Verdammt, meinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke kann ich vergessen! Aber besser ich weiß es und kann mich drauf einstellen als wenn ich gar nicht gemerkt hätte was passiert ist und ich es erst bei der Vergabe der Zeugnisse erfahren hätte…

Na toll, damit kann ich mich jetzt aber auch nicht trösten…

Laufe als eine der ersten aus dem Klassenzimmer, hinter mir Harry und die anderen, die sich noch über den Trank unterhalten. Alle sind froh, dass es vorbei ist und sie den Kerkern und seiner Fledermaus endlich entkommen können, ganz zu schweigen von den Mumien, die sich für heute hinzugesellt hatten.

Ich höre Harry meinen Namen rufen, aber ich beachte ihn nicht. Ich muss hier weg! Wenn ich auch nur ein Wort von diesem Trank höre, dann schwöre ich bei Merlin, breche ich in Tränen aus!

Beim Mittagessen ist die entspannte Atmosphäre schon beinahe greifbar. Das war die letzte Prüfung und alle sind erleichtert, dass sie es hinter sich haben.

Die wissen ja auch nicht was für Mist sie gebaut haben! Ich schon! Sogar Harry ging es ganz gut, was ich so mitbekommen habe, und die anderen konnten auch eindeutig besser arbeiten wenn Snape nicht ständig hinter ihnen herumschleicht.

Snape.

Mein nächstes Problem. Nachdem er sich die Tränke angesehen hat, wird er sich mit Sicherheit darüber auslassen was für einen dummen Fehler ich gemacht habe und es mir auch noch persönlich unter die Nase reiben! Quasi als Strafe dafür, dass ich jahrelang seinen Unterricht geschmissen habe…

Aber mit etwas Glück lässt er mich vielleicht doch in Ruhe. Seit Harry Voldemort in die Hölle geschickt hat, ist er irgendwie umgänglicher geworden. Aber zu den Schülern ist er immer noch so fies wie vorher. Ich frage mich ernsthaft warum er den Posten nicht an den Nagel gehängt hat. Es kommt mir fast so vor, als wäre er nur Lehrer geblieben weil er schon immer Lehrer gewesen ist.

Sitze hier ziemlich lustlos rum, während Harry und Ron schon Pläne für die Ferien machen. Irgend so eine bescheuerte Idee von wegen drei Wochen in einer Hütte am See ganz alleine nur sie und ihre Freundinnen, und ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen was sie dort machen werden. Nein danke, auf so etwas habe ich keine Lust. Ich hab jetzt erst mal ein ganz anderes Problem. Meine Zukunft ist beim Teufel!

tbc...


	2. Von Plänen und

Hallöchen!

Eine Woche ist rum und hier kommt wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel. Und jetzt geht die ganze Geschichte erst richtig los!

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an **LovelyNearly, giftschlange666, Slyth, Artorius Rex, Ellen, Zephyr,** die bereits ein Review dagelassen haben.

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

**♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

**♥ **

**Kapitel 2**

**♥ **

**Von Plänen und der Schwester der Zwillinge **

Am Abend hat sich meine Stimmung immer noch nicht gebessert. Während das Ron und Harry in ihrer Planerei noch gar nicht aufgefallen ist, beginnt Ginny sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Mine, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seit ihr eure Zaubertränkeprüfung gemacht habt, bist du irgendwie total niedergeschlagen."

Ich schenke Ginny einen genervten Blick, hätte jetzt lieber meine Ruhe, aber wie ich Ginny kenne, wird sie keine Ruhe geben, bis ich es ihr nicht gesagt habe.

„Ich hab's versaut", antworte ich flach und starre weiter ins Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Langsam scheine ich mich dran zu gewöhnen, dass ich im entscheidenden Moment versagt und damit mein Leben ruiniert habe.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", meint Ginny beruhigend. „Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob du gleich durchfallen würdest, oder?"

Sie hat leicht reden, sie hat ja auch nicht heute Morgen ihre Zukunft zerstört!

„Doch Ginny, genau so schlimm ist es", antworte ich und sehe sie erst an. Irgendetwas in meinem Blick scheint ihr gesagt zu haben, dass ich es erst meine, denn sie sieht mich geschockt an.

„Das ist dein Erst, oder?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Dann weißt du, was du falsch gemacht hast?"

Wieder bekommt sie nur ein Nicken von mir.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe sie verständnislos an. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ich kann überhaupt nichts tun. Ich werde die Prüfung wohl nächstes Jahr noch einmal machen müssen."

„_Das_ ist jetzt aber nicht dein Erst, oder?", fragt Ginny, aber ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Mir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

Darauf fällt ihr nichts mehr ein und sie lässt sich, nachdenklich wie es mir scheint, in den Sessel neben mir fallen. Es vergehen ein paar Minuten in denen wir beide einfach nur ins Feuer starren, bis Ginny wieder etwas sagt.

„Was würdest du tun?", will sie wissen und ich sehe sie fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, was wärst du bereit zu tun um diese Prüfung doch noch zu bestehen?"

„Alles", antworte ich ohne zögern, denn das ist die Wahrheit, ich würde alles tun!

Ginny nickt zufrieden, das war anscheinend genau die Antwort die sie hören wollte. „Gut, dann zäumen wir den Hippogreif doch mal von hinten auf. Wir müssen den Trank austauschen, damit du noch eine Chance hast, oder?"

Ich nicke, nicht ganz sicher wo das hinführen soll. „Das werden wir müssen", antworte ich vorsichtig.

„Gut, kannst du ihn noch mal brauen?"

Da muss ich leider passen und schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, dazu fehlen mir die Zutaten."

„Das ist natürlich ein Problem", sagt Ginny und da muss ich ihr Recht geben, das ist ja gerade _das _Problem!

„Dann werden wir den Trank von Snape stehlen müssen. Was glaubst du, wie lange brauchst du, bis du in den Vorratskammern die richtige Flasche gefunden hast?", fragt Ginny und sie klingt dabei als würden wir uns über einen Nachmittagsspaziergang am See unterhalten und nicht über ein Himmelfahrtskommando um bei Snape einzubrechen!

„Ginny das ist doch Blödsinn! Selbst wenn ich da rein kommen würde, was ich sehr stark bezweifle, es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape genau diesen Trank vorrätig hat. Es ist ein Trank, der einen für 24 Stunden glauben lässt, dass man ein Tier ist, je nachdem welche Haare man hinein wirft. Wir hatten Drachenschuppen, mit denen es besonders kompliziert ist, und es ist fast unmöglich an Drachenschuppen zu kommen. Und wozu bitte sollte Snape einen Trank aufbewahren, der einen glauben lässt man wäre ein Drache? Wer bitte braucht so etwas? Und außerdem, warum bist du eigentlich so Feuer und Flamme mir zu helfen?", frage ich etwa skeptisch, denn irgendwie ist ihr Enthusiasmus nicht ganz nachvollziehbar.

Ginnys Miene wird ernst. „Ganz einfach, ich weiß wie viel diese Prüfung dir bedeutet und außerdem finde ich das ungerecht. Du bist die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je hatte und jetzt sollst du wegen eines dummen Fehlers die Prüfung nicht bestehen?"

„So ist das eben. Das leben ist nicht fair", seufze ich, aber Ginny grinst.

„Genau und deswegen werden wir der Fairness etwas auf die Sprünge helfen. Dann wirst du eben bei Snape einbrechen und aus einem der anderen Tränke etwas in eine Flasche mit deinem Namen drauf umfüllen."

Ich lache freudlos. Wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre wie es sich anhört. Und wenn Snape mich erwischt und das wird er, dann bin ich geliefert.

„Und wenn er mich dabei erwischt, dann fliege ich von der Schule."

Ginny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das muss es dir schon wert sein."

Sie hat leicht reden, es ist ja nicht ihre Zukunft!

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Ginny. Das mache ich nicht. Das geht mit Sicherheit schief und Snape wird stinksauer sein, wenn er mich erwischt."

Ginny sieht nachdenklich aus, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie noch einen Plan haben könnte. Und selbst wenn, ist der wahrscheinlich genauso verrückt, wie die bis jetzt, oder sogar noch schlimmer.

„Na gut, mir fällt nur noch eins ein, wenn du nicht bei ihm einbrechen willst", meint Ginny nach einer Zeit nachdenklich, aber ich habe keinen Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel.

„Weißt du Ginny, das hat nicht viel mit wollen zu tun, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", entgegne ich säuerlich und Ginny hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, das war eine blöde Idee. Wenn du nicht bei ihm einbrechen willst, dann bleibt dir nur noch übrig ihn zu erpressen."

Ich sehe Ginny einen Moment wie versteinert an. Ich hab mich verhört, ganz sicher.

„Sag das noch mal", fordere ich sie auf.

„Du könntest ihn erpressen."

„Und wie?"

„Indem du ihn verführst und ihm schließend damit drohst ihn einer Vergewaltigung zu bezichtigen, wenn er dir nicht hilft die Prüfung mit einem_ Ohne Gleichen _zu bestehen."

Ich kann nicht anders. Wirklich. Ich fange haltlos an zu lachen und ein paar andere im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Was wohl eher auf Ginny zutreffen würde!

„Der war echt gut, Ginny!" Während ich mir ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen wische, schaffe ich es einen verschwommenen Blick auf meine Freundin zu werfen. Als ich ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sehe, verstummt mein Lachen allerdings und ich sehe sie abschätzend an.

„Das war doch ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nein, war es nicht. Das meine ich ernst."

Ich schüttle völlig neben mir stehend den Kopf. „Spinnst du?"

„Willst du jetzt diese Prüfung oder nicht?", fragt Ginny zurück und sie sieht etwas beleidigt aus, weil ich über ihre Idee gelacht habe.

„Ja… schon", antworte ich zögernd, „aber selbst wenn ich das tun würde und bedenke, wir reden hier von der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, wie sollte ich das anstellen? Ich glaube kaum, dass es Snape geheimster Wunsch ist den Bücherwurm aus Gryffindor flachzulegen."

Und dann tritt ein schiefes Grinsen auf Ginnys Gesicht, das mich wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass sie Fred und Georges Schwester ist.

„Wer von uns beiden ist denn hier das Genie in Zaubertränke? Ein bisschen Nymphenblut in seinen Tee oder was immer er nachmittags so trinkt oder isst und wenn du durch die Tür spazierst wird er sich schon auf dich stürzen."

Ich sehe Ginny immer noch etwa skeptisch an. Aber ich muss zugeben, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Bei Snape einbrechen ist Selbstmord, so viel ist sicher, wenn er mich erwischt fliege ich ohne Abschluss von der Schule, aber wenn ich ihn mit einer Vergewaltigung erpresse, dann kann er nicht aus. Dann steht sein Wort gegen meines, und wem wird man wohl glauben?

Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren, wenn wir an das Nymphenblut kommen, was zugegeben nicht gerade einfach wird. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Frage, ob ich bereit bin so weit zu gehen um diese Prüfung zu bekommen. Und mal vorausgesetzt Snape lässt sich so leicht erpressen. Und dann haben wir immer noch das Problem wie wir das Nymphenblut geschmacksneutral bekommen und in seinen Tee schütten, vorausgesetzt wir bekommen es…

„Und ist es machbar?", fragt Ginny, die mich aufmerksam beobachtet hat, mit nach oben gezogenen Brauen.

„Ich denke schon. Das größte Problem ist das Nymphenblut zu bekommen und es dann in Snapes Tee zu schütten."

Ginny zuckt lässig mit den Schultern. „Das hab ich nicht gemeint. Schon vergessen? Unser Projekt in Zaubertränke dieses Jahr? Ich habe noch ein paar Tropfen Nymphenblut und Dobby ist sicher auch bereit uns zu helfen."

„Aber ihr solltet doch das restliche Blut wieder zurück geben!", tadle ich Ginny und weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum, immerhin ist damit unser größtes Problem schon einmal von Tisch.

Und wieder erscheint dieses hinterlistige Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich hab ein bisschen aufgehoben. Fred und George hätten mir sicher ein paar Galleonen dafür gezahlt. Sie mischen es sehr stark verdünnt in ihre neuen Potenzpillen und das Zeug ist wahnsinnig teuer. Aber kommen wir wieder zu unserem Hauptproblem. Bist du bereit das tun? Du verkaufst deinen Körper, das muss dir klar sein."

Eigentlich würde ich jetzt gegen moralische Grenzen stoßen, aber es sieht so aus, als könnte ich mir so etwas im Moment wirklich nicht leisten. Und wozu habe ich meinen Körper wenn ich ihn nicht mal für meine Zwecke benutzen sollte? Und es ist ja nicht so als wäre ich noch Jungfrau oder völlig unerfahren. Einige Jungs haben schon raus bekommen, dass ich keinesfalls ein eingestaubter Bücherwurm bin.

„Das ist mir klar, Ginny. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Okay wir sprechen hier von Snape, aber mal ehrlich wie schlimm kann es werden? Er wird völlig geil auf mich sein und wenn wir ihm eine ordentliche Menge Nymphenblut verpassen, dauert es nicht lange bis er nicht mehr kann, also hab ich es schnell hinter mir.

Ginny nickt zustimmend. „Genau und anschließend bezichtigst du ihn einer Vergewaltigung. Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass das funktionieren wird."

„Was wird funktionieren?", fragt plötzlich eine Stimme und keine Sekunde darauf taucht Harrys Kopf hinter Ginnys Schulter auf. Oh mein Gott! Wie viel hat er gehört? Naja viel kann es nicht gewesen sein, immerhin ist er noch nicht schreiend weggerannt.

„Ach nichts weiter, wir unterhalten uns nur über Freds und Georges neue Wunderpillen", sagt Ginny und zwinkert mir zu und es klingt völlig überzeugend. Sie ist eindeutig die Schwester der Zwillinge.

„Genau", setze ich hinterher, schaffe es aber nicht ein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Aha, na dann. Und Mine, mach dir keinen Kopf wegen der Prüfung, du siehst das sicher alles Schwärzer, als es ist", meint Harry aufmunternd und ich will schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ich Ginnys warnenden Blick begegne.

„Ja... wahrscheinlich", sage ich stattdessen. Es würde zwar keinen wundern, aber ich muss ja nicht ganz Weltuntergangsstimmung heraufbeschwören und dann mit einem _Ohne Gleichen_ bestehen.

Harry nickt noch einmal, dann macht er sich wieder aus dem Staub.

„Also gut, du redest morgen mit Dobby und wir lassen die Sache übermorgen Nachmittag steigen. Ich denke nicht, dass du viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten musst, der Kleine ist sicher ganz versessen darauf uns zu helfen. Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?"

Ich zögere noch einen Moment, nicke dann aber entschlossen. „Ja."

Damit ist das Thema beendet.

tbc...


	3. Von Hauselfen und Mousse au Chocolat

Hallo!

Wieder ist eine Woche rum und ich habe euch natürlich nicht vergessen, auch wenn es etwas später geworden ist. Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an **laVampiresa, Hermine87, Ellen, zizou, Cornelius67, Artorius Rex, LovelyNearly, heikeandrea, TiniSnape,** die mir sei es durch ein Review oder ein Hinzufügen zu irgendeinem Alarm gesagt haben, dass ihnen meine Story gefällt!

Und jetzt viel Spaß und ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt mal für den Cliffhänger…

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

**♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

**♥ **

**Kapitel 3**

**♥ **

**Von Hauselfen und Mousse au Chocolat**

Ginny sollte Recht behalten. Als ich am Nachmittag nach dem Mittagessen in die Küche gehe und mit Dobby rede, ist der kleine Kerl ganz verrück danach mir zu helfen. Natürlich habe ich ihm nicht erzählt was ich und Ginny vorhaben, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Ich hab einfach gesagt wir wollen dafür sorgen, dass der liebe Professor sich gesünder ernährt und auch seine Vitamine bekommt, weil er schließlich immer so blass aussieht. Und weil der liebe Professor das niemals zugeben würde, solle er morgen 5 Tropfen von diesem Vitamintrank in, was auch immer der liebe Professor gerne nachmittags isst oder trinkt, geben.

Dobby schien komischerweise ganz scharf darauf zu sein etwas für Snapes Gesundheit zu tun und das Ganze kam ihm auch nicht im Mindesten komisch vor. Jetzt bin ich eigentlich ganz froh, dass B.Elfe.R keinen Erfolg hatte, denn sonst hätte ich ihn wohl nicht so leicht Beeinflussen können… Und irgendwie hab ich auch ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.

Aber hier geht es um meine Zukunft und dafür kann man schon einmal über ein paar Leichen gehen. Und außerdem tun wir ja tatsächlich etwas für Snapes Gesundheit. Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass ein bisschen mehr Sex den düsteren Tränkemeister etwas umgänglicher machen würde. Ich hätte natürlich niemals damit gerechnet, dass ich die _Glückliche_ sein würde...

Am nächsten Tag sitze ich beim Mittagessen und bin fast so nervös wie ich es bei meiner Prüfung gewesen bin und das ist definitiv nicht gut, denn die Prüfung habe ich ja schließlich vermasselt! Wenigsten kann ich mich damit trösten, dass ich hier nicht selbst denken muss.

Snape wird durch das Nymphenblut so geil auf mich sein, dass es ihm ziemlich egal sein dürfte wie ich mich dabei anstelle. Ich hab schon ein bisschen Angst, dass er grob werden könnte... aber damit werde ich leben müssen. Außerdem macht das dann die ganze Sache mit der Vergewaltigung glaubhafter.

Irgendwie komme ich mir richtig scheiße dabei vor so was abzuziehen und ich versuche schon seit gestern eine Entschuldigung dafür zu finden, die ich mir selbst auch glauben kann, aber irgendwie will das nicht so recht funktionieren. Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken, genau das wird funktionieren.

Dobby kam vor fünf Minuten angelaufen.

Naja nicht wirklich angelaufen, er ist eher mitten in meinem Weg aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und ich wäre fast in ihn hinein gerannt. Der kleine Kerl hat übers ganze Gesicht bis hin zu seinen gelben Tennisballaugen gestrahlt und er sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus. Als ich gefragt habe, was los wäre, hat er mir stolz verkündet, dass er soeben wie ich es ihm gesagt hätte, 5 Tropfen von der Vitamin-was-auch-immer in Professor Snapes Mousse au Chocolat, das der Herr Professor immer so gerne essen würde, getan hätte. Auf die Frage, ob Snape das auch wirklich essen würde, nickte er, wobei seine langen Ohren hin und her wackelten und sagte mir, dass der Professor bereits dabei wäre es zu essen.

Jetzt bin ich gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung Kerker und wenn ich gedacht habe ich wäre bei der Prüfung nervös gewesen, dann ist das kein Vergleich zu jetzt!

Wenn man ahnen könnte, was ich unter meiner braven Schulrobe trage, dann wäre wahrscheinlich sogar schon Filch über mich hergefallen. Uh, den Gedanken verdränge ich besser sofort wieder...

Eigentlich ist es egal was ich anhabe, Snape wird auch so über mich herfallen, aber ein wenig Anreiz kann nicht schaden. Also ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Ich trage einen feuerroten spitzen BH und einen passenden Tanga dazu und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann zwickt das Teil fürchterlich in meinem Hintern!

Ich hab den Tanga auch noch nie angehabt, weil ich es albern fand mit so einem Teil im Unterricht zu sitzen und trockenem Geschichtsstoff zu lauschen. Ja, auch ich finde, dass Geschichte der Zauberei langweilig ist, aber nur weil es mich nicht interessiert, kann ich es mir noch lange nicht leisten schlechte Noten zu schreiben!

Naja, auf alle Fälle hat meine Mum mir das Zeug zum Geburtstag geschenkt, letztes Jahr und gemeint, ich könnte es vielleicht mal brauchen.

Ihr findet das peinlich? Dann hättet ihr erleben sollen, wie sie versucht hat mich aufzuklären! Das war peinlich!

Aber was rede ich hier eigentlich? Ich erzähle euch hier was ich für Unterwäsche trage! Das liegt nur daran, dass ich so nervös bin! Und eigentlich hab ich keinerlei Grund dazu! Snape wird so geil sein, dass er sogar Mrs. Norris vögeln würde, wenn sie zur Tür rein käme!

Naja obwohl, das würde ich eher Filch zutrauen. Igitt! Nicht dran denken Herms… nicht dran denken...

Vielleicht hätte ich mir auch irgendwas verabreichen sollen, damit ich das ganze jetzt gleich nicht mitbekomme oder so... Mist jetzt ist es zu spät! Ich bin schon fast in den Kerkern unten und ich darf das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass vor mir vielleicht irgendjemand anderer Snapes Büro betritt. Es war schon schwer genug das Nymphenblut so zu präparieren, dass es seine Wirkung behält, aber seinen Geschmack und seine Farbe verliert! Ein Wunder, dass ich es überhaupt hinbekommen habe!

So, noch drei Schritte, dann stehe ich vor Snapes Bürotür und meine Schritte werden unwillkürlich immer langsamer. Will ich das hier wirklich tun? Falsche Frage Hermine. Die Frage ist: will ich meinen Abschluss oder nicht? Und darauf muss ich ganz klar sagen, dass ich um alles in der Welt meinen Abschluss haben möchte! Und da gibt es leider nur einen Weg…

Ich atme noch ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann hebe ich meine Hand und klopfe. Das Geräusch ist viel zu laut und hallt im ganzen Korridor wider. Dann greifen meine etwas zittrigen Finger nach der Türklinke und drücken sie langsam hinunter.

Severus Snape schob sich gerade den letzten Löffel Mousse au Chocolat in den Mund nachdem er die ganze Schale fast ohne Luft zu holen vernichtet hatte.

Als er nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro gekommen war, war die kleine Glasschale auf seinem Schreibtisch gestanden und der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Womit er allerdings die Ehre verdient hatte, dass die Hauselfen ihm sein absolutes Lieblingsdessert dort hingestellt hatten, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht.

Besonders freundlich war er zu den kleinen Kerlen noch nie gewesen, eher im Gegenteil, im ziemlichen Gegenteil sogar! Und erst diese Woche hatte er mindestens drei von ihnen angeschrieen. Den Ersten am Montag, als er die Elfe doch tatsächlich dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie versucht hatte seine Räume zu putzen! Er hasste es wie die Pest, wenn sie das taten! Immerhin war er derjenige, der nachher seine wertvollen Zaubertrankzutaten wieder aus dem Müll klauben konnte, nur weil die kleinen Biester sie für Abfall hielten!

Den Zweiten hatte er am Dienstagvormittag runter geputzt, nachdem dieses Ding es doch allem Ernstes gewagt hatte, ihn beim korrigieren einiger Hausarbeiten zu stören, um ihm eine Nachricht von Dumbledore zu überbringen.

Als ob es nicht schon genug Strafe wäre diese Aufsätze zu korrigieren! Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie viel Dummheit sich auf einem Haufen befinden konnte, da musste ihn nicht auch noch ein Hauself stören!

An den Dritten konnte er sich jetzt ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr erinnern, aber wer erinnerte sich schon an jedes Mal, an dem er von einem Hauselfen belästigt wurde?

Aber was auch immer die kleinen Quälgeister dazu getrieben hatte ihm dieses absolut himmlische Mousse au Chocolat zu bringen, Snape würde sich nicht beschweren. Sogar an den Schuss Rum hatte sie gedacht…

Er kratzte die kleine Glasschüssel peinlichst genau aus und ließ sich den letzten Rest der cremigen Schokolade auf der Zunge zergehen. Er hatte sonst keine besonders süße Ader, aber bei diesem Zeug machte er eindeutig eine Ausnahme. Die Hauselfen wussten von Dumbledore, dass er für diese Schokoladencreme lebte, aber Merlin bewahre wenn das irgendjemand anderer herausbekommen würde! Dann konnte er seinen guten oder besser gesagt, seinen schlechten Ruf vergessen. Und es hatte doch wirklich etwas für sich, wenn man der Schrecken der Schule war…

Genüsslich schleckte er den letzten Rest des Mousse au Chocolat von dem kleinen Silberlöffel und legte diesen dann in die Schüssel, damit die Hauselfen es wegräumen konnten, als ihm ein ungewöhnlicher Geschmack auffiel. Er hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht gemerkt, der Rum hatte ihn wahrscheinlich überdeckt und er hatte so schnell gegessen, dass ihm der Nachgeschmack erst jetzt auffiel… aber er nahm ganz deutlich einen feinen Hauch von Anis wahr, der langsam süßer wurde... Er kannte diesen Geschmack von irgendwo her...

Und als sein Gehirn endlich, nach qualvoll vorüber tickenden Sekunden, die Antwort gefunden hatte, gefror Snape das Blut in den Adern. Nymphenblut! Warum bei Merlin hatte er das nicht eher bemerkt?! Und warum, bei Salazar, hatte das Mousse au Chocolat keine rotstichige Färbung?! Jemand musste die Konsistenz verändert haben um...

Doch es war Snape nicht vergönnt diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn in genau diesem unglücksseligen Moment klopfte es an seiner Bürotür. Er versuchte noch sich zu bewegen und in sein Labor zu kommen, um ein Gegenmittel einzunehmen, er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung wie viel von dem Nymphenblut er intus hatte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine einfach atemberaubende schöne und betörend duftende Hermine Granger sein Büro betrat...

tbc

**Kleine Anmerkung:** Wenn euch das hier gefällt und das tut es sicher, wenn ihr es gelesen habt, dann schaut euch doch mal meine Story **Lady Marmalade** an, das gefällt euch dann bestimmt auch. +gg+

Lg CarpeDiem14


	4. Von Türen und Schreibtischen

Hallöchen!

Und wieder ist eine Woche rum, wie doch die Zeit vergeht… Und wenn eine Woche rum ist, dann ist es auch wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel, ein paar hab ich noch +gg+

Ein dickes Dankeschön, an alle die mir was dagelassen haben, **LovelyNearly, steffi , lirana, Fenrirs Slave,** und an alles die noch keine Zeit hatten mir ein Review dazulassen, bitte tut das doch noch. Es ist immer so toll wenn diese kleine Zahl da in der Ecke wächst…

Viel Spaß!

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

**♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

**♥ **

**Kapitel 4**

**♥ **

**Von Türen und Schreibtischen**

Das erste was ich sehe, als ich immer noch mit ganz kalten Fingern und rasendem Herzen die Tür öffne, ist Snape, der mich mit einem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens anstarrt, fast so, als wäre ich ein Geist. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Etwas zögerlich betrete ich langsam das Büro, den Türgriff immer noch fest umklammert, und sehe Snape vorsichtig an. Er fixiert mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen und irgendetwas wie Angst spiegelt sich darin.

Oh Merlin… ich glaube ich bin dabei einen fürchterlichen Fehler zu machen! Das Beste wäre es wohl die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu verschwinden, aber dann wäre das alles um sonst gewesen und ich brauche diese Note!

Ich schaffe es die Tür wieder los zu lassen und schließe sie hinter mir.

„Professor Snape, Sir?", frage ich leise, mit einem unsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor der Tür stehend, und eigentlich bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich hier überhaupt stehen will!

Mein Blick fällt auf den Schreibtisch und auf eine leere Glasschüssel mit einem Löffel darin, die peinlich sauber ausgekratzt ist. Dobby hatte Recht, der Professor hat tatsächlich eine süße Aber, wer hätte das gedacht. Somit hat er auch das Nymphenblut schon intus. Im Moment sieht es allerdings noch so aus, als würde der letzte Rest seines Gehirns einen erbitterten Kampf mit seinen Instinkten ausfechten. Doch den wird er zwangsweise verlieren, soviel ist sicher, dafür wird das Nymphenblut schon sorgen.

Und richtig, genau in diesem Moment ändert sich etwas in seinem Gesicht und jetzt ist nur noch blankes Verlangen in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Oh mein Gott, ich sollte schnellstens hier raus!

„Miss Granger, was für ein... willkommener Zufall." Seine Stimme ist rau und er zieht mich schon fast mit den Augen aus. Ich weiche instinktiv etwas vor ihm zurück und stoße dabei gegen die Tür, die mich daran hindert noch weiter von Snape wegzukommen, der sich jetzt langsam auf mich zu bewegt.

Das hier war mit Abstand das Blödeste, was mir in meinem Leben je eingefallen ist! Mein Gehirn hat mittlerweile entschieden, dass ich jetzt doch hier raus will, aber meine Füße gehorchen mir nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren und starre stattdessen Snape an, der mit einem hungrigen Glitzern in den Augen immer weiter auf mich zukommt.

Er hat längst die Kontrolle über sich verloren und selbst wenn er wollte, er könnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht! Er ist ein Mistkerl, ein Menschenhasser, er wird bestimmt grob werden… Aber dann kauft man mir wenigstens die Vergewaltigung ab... Jetzt ist es amtlich ich habe Todesängste, wenn sich sogar schon mein Galgenhumor bemerkbar macht!

Nur noch ein paar Schritte und ich kann mich immer noch nicht bewegen. Bin zu gefesselt von seinen schwarzen Augen. Und dann ist er bei mir und bleibt so dicht vor mir stehen, dass ich kaum noch zu atmen wage. Meine Finger sind bestimmt eiskalt und mein Körper fühlt sich merkwürdig taub an, aber ich kann nichts anders tun, als ihn anzustarren.

Sein Gesicht ist unergründlich und ich habe keine Ahnung was er als nächstes vorhat. Er beugt sich langsam zu mir hinunter und ich bleibe regungslos stehen. Bestimmt ist er irgend so ein Verrückter, der Frauen schlägt oder… oder...

Oh Merlin! Ich stöhne unterdrückt auf, als ich seine Lippen auf meinem Hals spüre und mein ganzer Körper erstarrt. Das ist gar nicht gut, das ist definitiv nicht gut, das ist... einfach wundervoll….

Ich stöhne und beuge meinen Kopf noch etwas mehr zur Seite, um Snape besseren Zugang zu meinem Hals zu gewähren, der dort Dinge mit der sensiblen Haut anstellt, die mir einen erregenden Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen lassen. Snape hat eine Hand in meine Haare vergraben und zieht meinen Kopf noch etwas mehr zur Seite und ich denke nicht daran mich zu wehren.

Wenn man diesen Mann nur als zugeknöpften Zaubertrankprofessor kennt, fällt es einem wirklich schwer ihn mit den hungrigen Lippen, die heiß meinen Hals attackieren in Verbindung zu bringen und glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede... Seine Lippen arbeiten sich immer weiter nach oben bis sie mein Ohrläppchen erreichen und seine Zähne sanft daran zu knabbern beginnen. Meine Augen fallen zu und mein Körper, den Snape mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Tür presst, ist Wachs in seinen Händen.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Snape zu so etwas fähig wäre und schon gar nicht, dass er es so unglaublich gut konnte! Ich hatte schon mit ein paar Jungs das Vergnügen, aber keiner von denen hat mich dazu gebracht mich stöhnend gegen eine Tür sinken zu lassen. Klar, die wissen noch nicht wie es geht und sind deswegen vorsichtiger, aber Snape hier weiß verdammt genau was er tut! Und ich liebe es.

Er lässt seine Zunge über meine Ohrmuschel gleiten und als ich seufze, beißt er mich in mein Ohrläppchen. Plötzlich ist seine Zunge verschwunden und ich öffne mit einem enttäuschten Laut meine Augen. Snape steht so dicht vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gericht spüren kann und seine Augen sind dunkel vor Lust und Begehren. Oh Merlin, dieser Blick ist einfach unglaublich und lässt mir einen Schauer meine Wirbelsäule hinunter laufen. Dann senkt Snape langsam seinen Kopf und seinen Augen starren mich an. Oh Gott er wird doch nicht... in dem Moment treffen seine Lippen auf meine und seine Hände packen in meine Haare. Es ist kein sanfter Kuss, aber ich habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Seine Zunge drückt meine Lippen auseinander und ich bin völlig überrumpelt, als seine Zunge in meinen Mund gleitet. Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das will, aber Snape nimmt mir diese Entscheidung ab und beginnt meine Zunge in ein wunderbares Spiel zu verwickeln.

Okay Meinung geändert, das ist toll! Ich muss zugeben es ist seltsam hier mit einem Lehrer zu stehen, mit Snape noch dazu! Es ist verrucht, es ist verboten und ich liebe es!

Snapes Hände gleiten nach vorne und während er weiterhin meinen Mund plündert, schiebt er mir meinen Umhang von den Schultern, zieht mich kurz von der Tür weg, und das Stück Stoff fällt zu Boden. Dann öffnete er mit ein paar Handgriffen meine Krawatte und lässt sie ebenfalls achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Danach macht er sich dran meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen und mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals. In meinen Kopf dreht sich alles, Merlin, ich war noch nie so geil! Snape öffnet einen Knopf nach dem anderen, aber dazu braucht er glücklicherweise nicht allzu lange. Als er die Bluse offen hat, streift er mir den dünnen Stoff von den Schultern und dort wo seine Finger meine Haut berühren, explodieren kleine Feuerwerke.

Dass er mich an sich drückt und die Bluse zu Boden fällt, nehme ich gar nicht mehr wahr, meine Sinne sind völlig überfordert. Seine Zunge tobt durch meinen Mund, ich kann ihn schmecken, riechen und ich habe das Gefühl seine Hände sind überall auf mir. Ich merke erst, dass er meinen BH geöffnet hat, als mir die Träger über die Schultern rutschen und Snape ihn mir abstreift.

Einen kurzen Moment gehe ich wieder in Abwehrstellung und schiebe ihn etwas von mir weg. Er unterbricht den Kuss zwangsweise, aber an sonsten interessiert es ihn nicht besonders. Er umfasst meine Handgelenke und drückt meine Hände neben meinem Kopf an die Tür. Dann press er mich wieder gegen mit seinem Gewicht dagegen und senkt seine Lippen auf meinen Mund. Er presst mich mit seinem Gewicht wieder gegen die Tür und lässt dann meine Handgelenke los um seine eigenen Hände für wichtigere Dinge frei zu haben. Ich fühle seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten und ich schmelze wieder dahin… Oh Merlin… dieser Bastard weiß verdammt genau was er tun muss!

Mit seinen Daumen reizt er meine Brustwarzen, die schon jetzt hart wie Kieselsteine sind und jede Berührung jagt einen Schauer durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich stöhne hilflos in seinen Mund um klammere mich an ihm fest, auf meine wackeligen Knie kann ich sowieso nicht mehr verlassen. Seine Hände tun Dinge mit meinen Brüsten, die noch keiner vor ihm getan hat. Er streicht federleicht darüber, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zuzudrücken und mich dazu zu bringen, mich ihm wie eine Schlampe entgegen zu drücken. Aber das ist mir im Moment so was von egal! Dabei streife ich mit meinen Hüften eine beachtlich harte Beule in seiner Hose und Snape kneift etwas fester als wohl beabsichtigt in meine Nippel. Ich beschwere mich nicht, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so geil!

Von mir aus könnte der gute Professor ewig so weiter machen. Aber das tut er nicht, er nimmt seine Hände von meinen Brüsten und vergräbt die eine in meinen wilden Locken, während er die andere an meinem Körper nach unten gleiten lässt. Ich zittere vor Erwartung wo er wohl mit seiner Hand ihn will, aber ich werde enttäuscht er hält nicht da an, wo ich seine langen Finger so sehr brauche, sondern wandert meinen Schenkel hinunter. Seine Bewegungen sind etwas fahrig und als er unter meine Kniekehle greift und mich mit einem festen Ruck hochhebt, stöhne ich überrascht in seinen Mund und klammere mich mit meinen Beinen an ihm fest.

Snape presst mich an sich, ohne den Kuss zu lösen und dreht sich mit mir um. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er mit mir hin will und es interessiert mich auch nicht, so lange er nicht aufhört mit seinen Fingern über meine erhitzte Haut zu streichen und dabei wunderbare Feuerwerke in meinem Körper zu entzünden, kann er mit mir machen was er will…

Ich spüre seinen schlanken Körper, der gegen meine Brüste drückt und dann wie mich Snape auf seiner Schreibtischplatte absetzt. Er unterbricht den Kuss und als ich in seine Augen sehe, bekomme ich fast ein bisschen Angst. Pure Lust und Verlangen ist darin zu lesen, das Werk des Nymphenblutes.

Mit einer Handbewegung wischt er einige Blätter Pergament und ein Tintenfass hinunter, das auf dem Boden zerspringt und die rote Tinte über den Boden verteilt. Doch das scheint Snape gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, der gute Professor hat nur Augen für mich und das wird sich nicht ändern so lange er keinen Orgasmus hatte.

Snape drückt mich auf seinem Schreibtisch nach hinten, bis ich auf der kühlen Platte liege und beugt sich über mich. Seine Lippen attackieren meinen Hals und beißen hier und da leicht zu, während er eine Hand unter meinem Rock verschwinden lässt. Er fährt mit zittrigen Fingern meinen Schenkel hinauf und als er bemerkt, dass ich mein Tange immer noch anhabe, verlassen seine Lippen meinen Hals und ich höre ihn einen Zauberspruch murmeln. Die Worte kann ich nicht verstehen, aber einen Moment darauf verschwindet mein Tanga samt meinen Schuhen, Strümpfen und Socken. Jetzt habe ich nur noch meinen Rock an… Magie ist doch einfach etwas Wundervolles!

Snape lässt seine Hand höher gleiten und immer näher an den Punkt heran an dem ich ihn so dringend brauchen. Als die ersehnte Berührung endlich kommt, stöhne ich laut auf und strecke mich ihm entgegen. Zugegeben die Tischplatte ist nicht gerade bequem, aber nichts könnte mich im Moment weniger interessieren. Snapes lange Finger streichen durch meine nasse Falte und ich schwebe im siebten Himmel. Er hält an meiner Klitoris an und reibt mit zwei Fingern darüber, was mich dazu veranlasst mich bestätigend auf dem Tisch zu winden.

Oh Merlin, hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das genießen würde, aber Snape scheint tatsächlich mehrere Talente zu haben, als nur Zaubertränke zu brauen. Seine langen Finger gleiten weiter abwärts und dringen in mich ein und glaubt mir, ich bin mehr als bereit für hin. Snape scheint das auch so zu sehen, denn er stoppt schon nach ein paar Bewegungen wieder und zieht sich zurück. Ich quittiere das mit einen enttäuschten Seufzen und öffne meine Augen. Moment ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie geschlossen habe...

Snape beugt sich über mich und stützt sich auf der Tischplatte rechts und links neben mir ab. Irgendwie ist er seine Hose und seinen Umhang losgeworden und trägt jetzt nur noch ein schwarzes Hemd, aber einen Blick auf sein Bestes Stück kann ich nicht werfen, dazu steht er zu nahe bei mir. Dafür sehe ich seine Augen dunkel vor Lust über mir glitzern und der Blick mit dem er mich ansieht, völlig außer Kontrolle, macht mir fast ein bisschen Angst.

Snape tritt näher an mich heran und ich spüre seinen Schwanz, der gegen meine Öffnung stößt und mich von weiteren Überlegungen abhält. Genau in diesem Moment stößt Snape vorwärts und füllt mich ganz und gar aus. Ich stöhne überrascht auf und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mich ihm entgegen drücken soll oder versuchen soll von ihm weg zu kommen. Irgendwie mache ich beides gleichzeitig…

Ich hatte zwar schon einige Male das Vergnügen, aber das waren alles Jungs, Snape ist viel größer und verdammt, es ist eng. Snape zieht sich wieder zurück und nimmt einen mehr oder weniger gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf. Es kostet ihn anscheinend einiges an Kontrolle sich zurück zu halten, aber das kümmert mich nicht. Nicht während Snape bei jedem Stoß diesen herrlichen Punkt in meinem Körper trifft, der mich jedes Mal meinen Rücken auf der Tischplatte durchdrücken lässt.

Meine Augen sind schon längst zugefallen, aber ich spüre, dass Snapes Bewegungen mit jedem Stoß unkontrollierter werden, ihre Wirkung aber keinesfalls verfehlen. Mein Blut scheint in meinen Adern zu kochen und auch ich habe längst die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren. Das hier ist so viel anders als die paar Male zuvor. Snape weiß genau was er tut, auch wenn er das jetzt wohl eher unbewusst tut, so viel Gehirnaktivität ist ihm wohl nicht geblieben.

Aber ich war noch nie in meinen Leben so erregt! Bei jedem Stoß bewege ich mich ihm entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in mir zu spüren und meine Stimmbänder haben sich auch schon längst selbstständig gemacht. Snapes Stöhnen neben meinem Ohr höre ich nur undeutlich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht mehr lange durchhalte! Ich bin so nah dran… Doch Snape scheint es ebenso zu gehen, denn gerade als ich über die Klippe stürzte, wirft auch Snape seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stößt mit einem letzten Ruck bis zum Anschlag in mich.

Dann bricht Snape erschöpft über mir zusammen und stützt sich mit beiden Händen neben meinem Kopf ab, während ich völlig erledigt auf der Tischplatte liege. Oh Merlin, ich wurde gerade von Snape gevögelt und das schlimmste daran ist, dass es das verdammt Geilste war, dass ich je erlebt habe! Darüber, dass mich Snape jeden Augenblick anschreien wird, kann ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn es soweit ist, aber im Moment ist es so wahnsinnig einfach nur hier zu liegen und die letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus zu genießen. Außerdem scheint Snapes Gehirn noch etwas Zeit zu brauchen, um seine normale Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen.

tbc


	5. Von  Erpressung und Versprechen

Hallo!

Tut mir leid, dass es dieses Mal eine Woche länger gedauert hat, aber ich war damit beschäftigt „Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" zu lesen und da habe ich ganz vergessen ein Update zu machen +kopf einzieh+

Aber die Reviews die eingetrudelt sind haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich euch nicht vergesse +gg+ und was für tolle Reviews das waren! Ziemlich viele haben die Story zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt, aber mir noch kein Review dagelassen… das haben die bestimmt nur vergessen, oder?

Ein dickes Dankeschön an **LovelyNearly**, die immer besonders liebe Reviews schreibt! Und auch an **LucianaBradley, severusnicole, cadolle, Taqeni, Weltherrscherchen, Conja**

viel Spaß!

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

**♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

**♥ **

**Kapitel 5**

**♥ **

**Von Erpressung und Versprechen**

Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als Snape seinen Kopf hebt, mir direkt in die Augen sieht und ihn wieder nach unten fallen lässt.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", flucht er leise, aber seine Stimme hat ihre übliche Schärfe noch nicht ganz wieder gefunden. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und gleitet dabei aus mir hinaus. Dann zieht er sich seine Hose wieder an und verschwindet ohne ein weiters Wort durch eine Tür, die er offen stehen lässt, in einem Nebenraum.

Was bitte soll ich denn davon halten? Entschließe mich erst mal mich wieder anzuziehen. Die bevorstehende Unterhaltung kann ich denke ich besser führen, wenn ich angezogen bin. Doch dann fällt mit ein, dass Snape meinen Slip hat verschwinden lassen und mein Zauberstab am anderen Ende des Raumes in meiner Robe ist. Ich rutsche, nachdem ich mich aufgesetzt habe, vom Tisch herunter und suche meinen übrigen Sachen zusammen, die noch vor der Tür liegen.

Muss jetzt wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen, schließlich muss ich Snape jetzt erpressen und als Gryffindor brauche ich dazu meinen ganzen Intellekt. Und auch wenn ich es schade finde, diese wundervollen Gefühle, die immer noch durch meinen Körper schwimmen und ihn angenehm weich und biegsam erscheinen lassen, verdrängen zu müssen, kann ich es doch nicht ändern. Versuche alle Schulleiter von Hogwarts namentlich aufzuzählen, um wieder etwas nüchterner zu werden und das funktioniert tatsächlich.

Ich gehe zur Tür zurück und sammle meine Bluse, meinen BH und meine Krawatte wieder vom Boden auf. Auch wenn es Snape war, aber ich muss zugeben ich hatte gerade den besten Sex meines Lebens! Das ist unfair warum kann ich den besten Sex meines Lebens nicht mit irgendeinem süßen Typen aus unserem Jahrgang haben? Doch diese Frage ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu beantworten, weil es außer Harry, und der ist so was wie mein Bruder für mich und das wäre eklig, keinen süßen Typen in unserem Jahrgang gibt! So ein Mist!

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus meinen Umhang und lasse die Krawatte mitsamt dem Umhang verschwinden, bevor ich meine Schuhe und meinen Slip wieder herzaubere. Gerade als ich den letzten Knopf an meiner Bluse zu mache, und das ist eigentlich nicht der Oberste, brauch schließlich noch ein paar Waffen, kommt Snape wieder in voller Montur durch die Tür, durch die er vorhin verschwunden ist.

In seiner Hand hat er einen Becher und kommt damit auf mich zu. Ob ich wissen will was in dem Becher ist? Snape bleibt damit vor mir stehen und hält ihn mir hin.

„Trinken Sie das", befiehlt er und seine Stimme ist wieder genauso kalt wie immer. Ohoh, er sieht ein klein wenig verärgert aus. Oder besser gesagt er ist richtig wütend!

„Was ist das?", frage ich misstrauisch und beäuge die bläuliche Flüssigkeit. Habe keine Lust nach dem ganzen Theater, um meinen Abschluss zu bekommen, das zwar zugegeben recht angenehm war, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, mit einem Vergessenstrank abgefüllt zu werden.

„Nun trinken Sie schon, es wird Sie nicht umbringen. Auch wenn ich im Moment die größte Lust dazu hätte", zischt Snape bedrohlich und drückt mir den Becher in die Hand, bevor er sich umdreht und zu seinem Schreibtisch geht. Nach dem Funkeln in seinen Augen nach zu schließen, ist Snape ziemlich verärgert. Aber davon lasse ich mich nicht beeindrucken, schließlich habe ich gerade mit ihm geschlafen, und er hat dadurch ein bisschen von seinem Schrecken für mich verloren.

„Nein, erst wenn Sie mir sagen war das ist."

Snape dreht sich mit einer Bewegung um und sein Umhang bauscht sich dabei gespenstisch auf, aber irgendwie er sieht eher so aus, als wäre er mit der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert.

„Das ist ein Verhütungstrank, Sie dummes Mädchen und jetzt trinken Sie ihn endlich. Das dürfte genauso in Ihrem Interesse sein, wie in Meinem."

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er mich anlügt, also kippe ich das Zeug in einem Zug runter. Hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass es fürchterlich schmeckt, aber es schmeckt irgendwie süß, zwar gar nicht so schlecht, aber total wässrig. Ich stelle den Becher auf einen kleinen Schrank, während Snape seine Unterlagen vom Boden aufhebt und sie auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelt.

Wie fange ich jetzt am besten an, denk nach Hermine, denk nach...

„Ich... ich war eigentlich hier, um mit Ihnen über meine Prüfung zu reden."

Snape dreht sich mit seiner üblichen hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu mir um. Frage mich, ob er sich diesen Blick schon hat patentieren lassen...

„Über Ihre Prüfungen?"

„Ja... Sir", setze ich nach kurzem Zögern an. Ich hab es zwar eigentlich nicht nötig, aber etwas Höflichkeit kann nicht schaden. „Ich habe einen Fehler bei dem Trank gemacht und wenn Sie Sich meine Phiole schon angesehen haben, dann wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich, dass ich durch die Prüfung in Zaubertränke fallen werde."

Snape sieht mich durchringend an, aber in seinem Blick ist nicht das geringste Zeichen von Erstaunen zu finden und das hätte ich eigentlich erwartet. Und er fängt auch nicht an mir eine Predigt über Paranoia zu halten. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass er meinen Trank bereits angeschaut hat. Und wie ich Snape kenne, hat er ihn mit Sicherheit zwei Mal kontrolliert. Er mag zwar ein egoistisches Arschloch sein, aber er weiß, dass ich solche Fehler normalerweise nicht mache. So Herms und jetzt nimm deinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Ich will, dass Sie mir ein _Ohne Gleichen_ geben und dafür sorgen, dass ich die Prüfung bestehe." Meine Stimme zittert zwar etwas, aber mein Blick sagt deutlich, dass ich es ernst meine.

Snape verzieht seine dünnen Lippen, die mich keine fünf Minuten zuvor noch leidenschaftlich geküsst haben, zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Ist echt schwer ihn jetzt noch in demselben Licht wie vorher zu sehen…

Snape scheint mich nicht wirklich Ernst zu nehmen und er wirkt beinahe amüsiert über meine Forderung. „Und warum, beim Merlins Bart, sollte ich so etwas tun?"

„Weil, wenn Sie es nicht tun, ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehe und ihm unter Tränen erzähle, dass Sie mich so eben vergewaltigt haben", antworte ich und jetzt findet Snape das nicht mehr komisch. Im Gegenteil ein entsetzter Ausdruck huscht über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder fängt.

„Das war keine Vergewaltigung", stellt er überdeutlich klar und anscheinend ist es ein echtes Problem für ihn, dass er so einfach über mich hergefallen ist. Dann lächelt er gemein. „Ihrem Stöhnen nach zu urteilen waren Sie mit der Situation außerordentlich zufrieden."

„Das mag sein, aber können Sie das auch beweisen?", frage ich zuckersüß und Snape weiß ganz genau, dass er das nicht kann. Sein Lächeln verschwindet von seinen Lippen und seine schwarzen Augen starren mich empört an.

„Wem wird man wohl eher glauben", überlege ich wie zu mir selbst, „dem mürrischen und Menschen hassenden Ex-Todesser Severus Snape oder Gryffindors Goldmädchen Hermine Granger?"

Snape starrt mich weiterhin finster an, doch dann huscht ein Ausdruck von Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht.

„Sie waren das", sagt er kalt, obwohl er es noch nicht recht glauben kann. „Sie haben mir das Nymphenblut in mein Mousse au Chocolat gemischt."

Mousse au Chocolat? Der finstere Tränkemeister hat tatsächlich eine süße Ader. Interessant zu wissen. Ich versuche unschuldig drein zu schauen, als dieser Gedanke Snape immer mehr zur Gewissheit wird, aber irgendwie schaffe ich das nicht ganz.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden", antworte ich unschuldig und tue mein Bestes um Snapes stechendem Blick stand zu halten.

Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Sie wissen verdammt noch mal genau was ich meine! Sie hatten das ganze von Anfang an geplant!"

Na gut, er hat mich erwischt, aber er hat wieder einmal etwas vergessen.

„Können Sie das auch beweisen?"

Snape sieht mich durchdringend an und es dauert eine kleine Ewigkeit ehe er wieder etwas sagt. Er sieht ziemlich konzentriert aus und ich frage mich, ob er jetzt anfangen wird mich richtig anzuschreien, aber dann tritt etwas wie ein feines Lächeln, beinahe kaum sichtbar, auf sein Gesicht. Macht er sich etwa lustig über mich? Aber ich muss gestehen mit diesem Lächeln, auch wenn ich es nicht ganz einordnen kann, sieht er gleich viel jünger aus…

„Gehen Sie Miss Granger."

Ich bleibe stehen, so einfach wird er mich nicht los. „Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore und..." Doch ich kann meinen Satz nicht beenden, da Snape mir ins Wort fällt.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Granger, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in Ihren Prüfungen hervorragend abschneiden werden."

Ich sehe Snape einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Das war's? Sollte es wirklich so einfach gewesen sein den gefürchteten Professor Snape zu erpressen? Ich hatte mich auf einen längeren Kampf eingestellt und nicht wirklich damit gerechnet ihn auch zu gewinnen… Ich meine, das ist Snape! Sonst wenn man ihm dagegen redet, bringt er einen um oder verteilt Strafarbeiten bis zum nächsten Millennium oder etwas in der Preisklasse. Und ich erpresse ihn hier mit einem Rausschmiss, denn genau das wird Dumbledore mit ihm anstellen wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass mir der düstere Tränkemeister an die Wäsche gegangen ist, und er lässt mich einfach gehen?!

Aber warum lässt er sich so einfach von mir erpressen? Er kann doch nicht wirklich Angst davor haben, dass Dumbledore ihn raus wirft, das muss ihm doch egal sein. Ich meine, er hasst doch die Schüler und unterrichtet wahrscheinlich nur, weil er nichts anderes kann. Oder doch nicht? Schwer zu glauben, dass ihm auch nur das Geringste an den Schülern hier liegt, immerhin ist es seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung jeden einzelnen von uns zu quälen. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade das. Wenn der Direktor ihn raus wirft, dann verliert er seinen liebsten Zeitvertreib…

Irgendwie stört mich dieser zufriedene Ausdruck, der sich schon wieder auf sein Gesicht stiehlt. Ich hab ihn erpresst, er sollte nicht so aussehen, er sollte rumtoben und mich anschreien, es sein denn...

Nein das kann nicht sein… Es sei denn, Merlin bewahre, er hat genossen was ich gerade mit ihm gemacht habe. Naja eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gemacht, aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine... Er bekommt wahrscheinlich nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit... Das muss es sein, immerhin glaube ich kaum, dass es schon immer sein geheimster Wunsch war, mit dem Bücherwurm von Gryffindor zu schlafen. Zumindest weiß er jetzt, dass ich ihn nicht so sehr hassen und verabscheuen kann, wenn ich das hier auf mich genommen habe um meine Note zu bekommen. Sollte es so einfach sein? Besser ich denke darüber nicht nach, obwohl seine Vorstellung ziemlich gut war und… halt! Nicht weiter denken. Es ist immer noch Snape.

Aber irgendwo muss dieser zufriedene Ausdruck ja herkommen und das ist irgendwie die einzige plausible Erklärung die mir einfallen will. Er muss ja nicht gleich, Merlin bewahre, in mich verknallt sein.

Okay… das wird mir jetzt zu kompliziert.

„Auf Widersehen Professor", sage ich und entspanne die Denkfalten auf meiner Stirn wieder, bevor Snape denkt, ich sein vorzeitig gealtert. Ein _Danke_ bekommt er von mir allerdings nicht zu hören, das wäre ja noch schöner. Für mein _Ohne Gleichen_ muss ich mich nun wirklich nicht bedanken, dass hab ich mir gerade verdient und ehrlich gesagt war das nicht so unangenehm wie die paar Ferienjobs, die ich bis jetzt gemacht habe...

Mit einem leisen Klicken fällt die Tür zu Snapes Büro ins Schloss und ich stehe alleine auf dem ausgestorbenen Gang. Mission erfolgreich. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das…

tbc


	6. Von Beerdigungen und Komplimenten

Hallo!

Wisst ihr was, das ist leider auch schon das letzte Kapitel, mehr werden es nicht mehr. Es freut mich, dass so vielen die Story gefallen hat! Und dass ich so viele liebe Review bekommen habe! Beim letzten Kapitel waren es allerdings nur drei: **severusnicole, LovelyNearly (die mir immer ein Review dagelassen hat+knuddel+ Danke!), Silberwoelfin**

Aber einige haben die Story zwar zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt, mir aber kein Review dagelassen… Ich nehme schon an, dass euch die Story auch gefallen hat, aber sicher kann ich mir natürlich nicht sein…+mit dem Zaunpfahl wink+gg+

Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel und wem die Story gefallen hat, dem dürfte auch mein Story **Lady Marmalade** gefallen +gg+

**Das Streben nach Perfektion**

** ♥ **

**von CarpeDiem**

** ♥ **

**Kapitel 6**

** ♥ **

**Von Beerdigungen und Komplimenten**

Hier ist er nun, der Tag des jüngsten Gerichtes oder mit anderen Worten, der Tag an dem wir unsere Abschlusszeugnisse bekommen werden und auf die magische Gesellschaft losgelassen werden. Der Tag, auf den ich mit Sehnsucht und gleichermaßen mit Anspannung gewartet habe, seit ich das erste Mal durch die großen Tore von Hogwarts gegangen bin.

Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt seit ich das allererste Mal hindurch gegangen bin. Obwohl… eigentlich doch und ich bin furchtbar nervös! Ich brauche dieses verdammt _Ohne Gleichen_ und ich werde es, bei Merlin, auch bekommen, schließlich habe Snape dafür gevögelt! Auch wenn das bei Weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen war, wie ich das am Anfangs vermutet hatte, aber das ist eine völlig andere Sache. Ohne diese Note kann ich meinen Meister nicht machen und genau das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen!

Die letzte Woche nach unseren Abschlussprüfungen hatten wir Unterricht. Wozu das allerdings gut sein sollte... Zugehört hat sowieso niemand mehr und ehrlich gesagt, nachdem uns das dritte Mal gesagt worden war, wie wichtig der Weg ist der vor uns liegt und das wir nun erwachsene wären und Verantwortung übernehmen müssten und blablabla, wollte das auch niemand mehr hören.

Snape war die ganze Woche so unausstehlich wie die ganzen sieben Jahre zuvor und anscheinend hat er schon längst wieder vergessen, wie er mich letzte Woche auf seinen Schreibtisch genagelt hat. Kein Lächeln, keine Sonderbehandlung, nichts, er hat mich einfach nur wie die kleine Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor behandelt, so wie er es immer schon getan hat.

Aber ernsthaft, was habe ich denn erwartet? Dass er mir nach der Stunde Nachsitzen erteilt, nur um mich noch einmal auf seinem Schreibtisch nehmen zu können? Okay es war gut, aber so gut nun auch wieder nicht und immer hin ist es Snape und das wird er auch immer bleiben, selbst wenn er sich einen Anzug anzieht und sich den Schädel kahl rasiert.

Gut, blödes Beispiel... Es ist in Ordnung so wie es ist. Ehrlich.

Jetzt sitze ich zusammen mit den anderen Abschlussschülern in der großen Halle, einen schwarzen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf und warte darauf, dass ich mein Zeugnis bekomme. Nur die Abschlussschüler, unsere Eltern und noch ein paar Geschwister sind in der großen Halle, abgesehen von den Lehrern natürlich. Draußen scheint die Sonne und irgendwie finde ich es ungerecht, dass wir hier drinnen in den säuberlich angezogenen Roben Abschluss feiern müssen, während sich die anderen alle draußen im Sonnenschein amüsieren dürfen.

Aber andererseits, ich bin jetzt fertig mit der Schule…

Die ganze Halle ist vollbesetzt und wir sitzen für alle gut sichtbar vorne in der ersten Reihe unter den Augen der ach so stolzen Eltern. Wirklich jeder scheint gekommen zu sein und Professor McGonagall musste sogar ganz hinten noch eine Reihe Stühle anfügen. Jetzt warten wir, dass Dumbledore seine Rede hält und wir anschließend von dem Zauberer aus dem Ministerium einzeln nach vorne geholt werden und unsere Zeugnisse überreicht bekommen. Danach werden wir zu unseren großartigen Leistungen, egal wie gut oder schlecht sie tatsächlich sind, beglückwünscht.

Schade eigentlich, dass die Noten nicht vorgelesen werden, meine Eltern wären bestimmt furchtbar stolz, wenn sie meine Guten Noten hören würden. Obwohl so stolz wären sie wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn sie wüssten, wie ich zu einer diesen Noten gekommen bin... Okay schlechte Idee, lassen wir das mit dem Vorlesen lieber. Und wenn ich mir die anderen, vor allem Neville, so ansehe, ist es wahrscheinlich das Beste so.

Ganz ehrlich ich fühl mich wie auf einer Beerdigung. Wir sind alle schwarz angezogen und die Hälfte der Mütter hat schon Tränen in den Augen und ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Wir sind jetzt fertig mit der Schule, das ist doch eigentlich ein Grund zum Feiern, sollte man meinen. Aber irgendwie will das Hochgefühl sich noch nicht so richtig einstellen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht so verkehrt. Wir begraben hier schließlich unsere schöne Schulzeit und müssen von nun an den ganzen Tag arbeiten.

Ganz vorne steht der Vertreter des Ministeriums, der Direktor und die Hauslehrer und auch die sehen nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Eigentlich sollten sie doch froh sein uns endlich los zu werden. So schlecht, dass sie sich schämen müssten, dass sie unsere Lehrer waren, können wir doch gar nicht gewesen sein… Unsere Zeugnisse liegen ordentlich sortiert auf einem Stapel und gleich werden unsere Todesurteile verlesen. Jemand schließt die Türen der großen Halle und als Dumbledore an sein Pult tritt, wird es augenblicklich totenstill. Noch so etwas, das mich an eine Beerdigung erinnert…

Außerdem ist mir schlecht. Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch freuen, oder? Naja das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich meine zehn Ohne Gleichen bekommen werde oder nicht. Snape hat mir zwar keinen Grund gegeben etwas anderes zu vermuten, nachdem er mir schließlich gesagt hat, dass er mir das _Ohne Gleichen_ geben wird, aber sicher kann ich mir natürlich nicht sein. Er könnte sich an mir rächen wollen und es mir deshalb erst recht nicht geben. Und mal ehrlich, was soll ich dann schon groß tun? Mich vor alle hinstellen und laut vor allen Eltern verkünden, dass Snape mich vergewaltigt hat, nur um meine Rache zu bekommen? Nein, das würde ich ihm glaube ich nicht antun. Und mir auch nicht.

Außerdem würde ich damit diese ganze Beerdigung in eine noch größere Katastrophe verwandeln. Wenn er mir die Note tatsächlich nicht gegeben hat, dann gehe ich morgen zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm, dass Snape mich vergewaltigt hat und ich mich bis jetzt nicht getraut habe etwas zu sagen. Obwohl... So viel Mut hab ich eigentlich nicht… Bloß gut, dass Snape das nicht weiß…

In der Halle ist es vollkommen still, während Dumbledore über unsere großartigen Leistungen, unserem beschwerlicher Weg in der Schule, den wir nun hinter uns haben, und über den noch beschwerlicheren Weg unseres Lebens, der uns noch bevorsteht, redet. Der Mann versteht es echt einem Mut zu machen!

Dann ist er endlich fertig mit seiner Rede und ruft den ersten Schüler zu sich hinauf. Merlin sei Dank, dass mein Nachname mit G beginnt und nicht mit A! Arme Hannah Abbot. Mit etwas unsicheren Schritten geht sie nach vorne und bekommt von dem Ministeriumszauberer ihr Zeugnis überreicht.

Der lange Zauberer gratuliert ihr und seine ganzen Bewegungen machen deutlich, dass er das schon bei tausenden von Schülern gemacht hat und es ihm völlig egal ist, wer der betreffende ist. Dann gratulieren ihr auch die Hauslehrer und anschließend Dumbledore. McGonagall lächelt freundlich, als sie Hannah die Hand schüttelt und redet noch kurz ein paar Worte mit ihr. Professor Sprout wünscht ihr so weit ich das von hier beurteilen kann, mit einem breiten Lächeln alles Gute und Flitwick muss seine Hand fast senkrecht nach oben strecken um Hannah gratulieren zu können. Snape gratuliert ihr ebenfalls, wenn auch ziemlich steif, aber im Großen und Ganzen hält sich der finstere Blick in Grenzen. Wahrscheinlich ist er tatsächlich froh, dass er jeden von uns endlich los ist.

Dumbledore ruft den nächsten nach vorne und einer nach dem anderen erhebt sich, um sich sein Zeugnis abzuholen.

„Hermine Granger."

als Dumbledore meinen Namen sagt, bekomme ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich stehe auf und als ich ihn ansehe, lächelt er mir zu und in seinen blauen Augen liegt ein merkwürdiges Zwinkern.

„Die beste Schülerin dieses Jahrgangs."

Mein Herz macht einen Satz, als ich das höre. Ich hab es geschafft! Snape hat mir das _Ohne Gleichen_ gegeben! Mit einem breiten Lächeln gehe ich nach vorne und steige die Stufen hinauf. Die Bohnenstange aus dem Ministerium schüttelt mir mit einem festen Händedruck die Hand und drückt mir mit der anderen mein Zeugnis in die Hand.

Und da sind sie. Zehn _Ohne Gleichen_ mit Höchstpunktzahl! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben. Ich werde das Stipendium tatsächlich bekommen! Mit strahlendem Gesicht drehe ich mich noch einmal um und sehe zu meinen Eltern. Meine Mutter ist den Tränen nahe, so sehr freut sie sich für mich und meinen Vater habe ich noch nie so stolz gesehen.

Aber langsam mischt sich meine Freude mit meinem schlechten Gewissen. Was würde meine Mutter wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, wie ich diese Note bekommen habe? Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in Magen gehe ich die paar Schritte zu den Hauslehrern hinüber und McGonagall schüttelt mir als erste die Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Niemand hat das so sehr verdient wie Sie. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Sie, Sie haben Gryffindor alle Ehre gemacht."

Ich bringe ein Lächeln zu Stande, aber ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich ehrlich aussieht. Gryffindor Ehre gemacht… Gryffindor steht für Fairness und Mut und was habe ich getan? Mut hab ich bewiesen, das steht wohl außer Frage, aber Fairness?

Auch Flitwick und Sprout schütteln mit die Hand, aber ich höre gar nicht zu, was sie zu mir sagen haben, ich nicke nur geistesabwesend.

Ich fühle mich jetzt buchstäblich wie der letzte Dreck. Nicht nur, dass ich die Regeln gebrochen und betrogen habe, ich habe noch dazu meinen Körper verkauft, wie eine billige Schlampe! Verdammt gerade ich! Ich hätte auf Ginny hören sollen. Ich hab die zehn O_hne Gleichen_ nicht verdient, ich habe sie mir nur hinterhältig erkauft, mit Erpressung!

Ich bin jetzt fast den Tränen nahe und will nur noch weg von hier! Snape kann mir gestohlen bleiben, wenn ich jetzt auch noch seinen finsteren und anklagenden Blick ertragen muss, dann fange ich wirklich an zu heulen. Ich sehe so gut ich kann an Snape vorbei, als ich ihm die Hand reiche. Das letzte was ich will ist, dass er sieht wie sehr mich das ganze mitnimmt.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger. Und lassen Sie Sich bloß von niemandem einreden, dass Sie das hier nicht verdient hätten, auch nicht von sich selbst."

Ich hebe etwas verwirrt den Kopf. Was hat er gerade gesagt? Ich muss mich verhört haben!

„Sie Sind eine brillante junge Frau, Hermine", sagt er so leise, dass nur ich ihn verstehen kann und seine Stimme ist ungewohnt weich. „Und in Zukunft machen Sie Ihre Fehler, wenn nicht ihr Leben davon abhängt, ich werde möglicherweise nicht zur Stelle sein können, um Ihnen zu helfen."

Ich sehe Snape geschockt an, als er meine Hand, die er immer noch festgehalten hat, loslässt und mich ein letztes Mal viel sagend ansieht, bevor seine Züge wieder diesen üblichen strengen Ausdruck annehmen. Einen Moment bin ich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Hat er mich gerade als brillant bezeichnet oder bin ich jetzt komplett durchgedreht?

Ich bringe ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande und stolpere dann weiter zu Dumbledore, immer noch völlig verwirrt von Snapes Worten. Aber als der Schulleiter meine Hand nimmt, sehe ich ihn an und er blickt seltsam wissend zu mir hinunter. In seinen blauen Augen liegt ein eigenartiges Zwinkern und irgendwie ist mir das unheimlich. Es sieht fast so aus, als wüsste er...

Das kann nicht sein! Snape hätte es ihm nie im Leben gesagt. Oder doch? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Es scheint wohl doch so zu sein, dass Dumbledore immer alles weiß. Der Mann ist mir unheimlich…

„Viel Glück Hermine, ich bin sicher du wirst deinen Weg finden".

Mit meinem Zeugnis in der Hand gehe ich nachdenklich wieder zurück zu meinen Stuhl, als der nächste Schüler nach oben geht. Snapes Worte gehen mir immer noch durch den Kopf. Er hat gesagt, ich wäre brillant, also wenn das kein Kompliment ist, erst recht aus dem Mund des gefürchteten Tränkemeisters, dann weiß ich es auch nicht! Und er hat gesagt, dass ich das hier verdient hätte. Das stimmt ja auch und das müsste er schließlich am Besten wissen, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass er wirklich das gemeint hat, was ich gerade denke.

Ich denke einen Moment darüber nach. Vielleicht habe ich es ja doch verdient. Schließlich habe ich jahrelang nie einen Fehler gemacht und dann wenn, wie sagte Snape doch so schön, wenn mein Leben davon abhängt, mache ich einen Fehler! Das ist ungerecht, man kann das ganze doch nicht von einer einzigen Prüfung abhängig machen! Snape hat recht, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe das verdient und ich bin kein schlechter Mensch nur weil ich meinen Körper etwas feilgeboten habe. Das System ist schuld, genau!

Kaum zu glauben Snape hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Okay, ich hab mir die ganze Sache etwas zu sehr zu Herzen genommen, denke ich. Ich habe das hier verdient und zur Abwechslung werde ich einmal auf Snape hören und mir nicht weiterhin einreden, dass ich nur durch eine List dieses Stipendium bekommen habe.

In dem Moment tönt wieder Dumbledores Stimme durch die Halle und als ich aufsehe, sitzen alle wieder auf ihren Stühlen. Die ganze Atmosphäre ist jetzt viel entspannter und jeder scheint irgendwie mit seinem Zeugnis zufrieden zu sein. Abgesehen von Draco Malfoy natürlich - über seinem Kopf steigen fast kleine Rauchwölkchen auf, weil ich besser war als er - aber der zählt eigentlich nicht.

„Das waren die Schüler des Abschlussjahrganges 1998. Ich wünsche jedem einzelnen von euch alles Gute! Und nun wird gefeiert!"

Um mich herum stehen alle laut jubelnd auf und ich schließe mich ihnen an. Schwarze Spitzhüte fliegen in die Luft und auch ich stoße einen Jubelschrei aus, nachdem ich meinen Hut in die Luft geworfen habe. Welt pass auf, jetzt kommen wir!

Ende

Ganz liebe Grüße

CarpeDiem


End file.
